tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dark Turtles
Die Dark Turtles sind eine Gruppe mutierter Klone und Feinde der Turtles, die speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen wurden. Cartoonserie (2003) 'Beschreibung' Essentiell sind die Dark Turtles verdrehte Klone der Turtles. Wegen ihres Daseinszwecks als bloße Kampfmaschinen (und wahrscheinlich auch wegen Sh’Okanabos eigener, für Menschen recht verdrehter Ästhetik) sind sie weitaus weniger intelligent als ihre Originale und neigen zur Wildheit und impulsivem, planlosem Vorgehen. Ihre Vorteile gegenüber ihren Originalen sind jedoch ihre weitaus verbesserte Stärke und Widerstandskraft, die sie vom pur physischen Standpunkt her zu gefährlichen Gegnern machen. *'Dark Leonardo' agiert wie sein Original als der Anführer der Dark Turtles - wenigstens im Feld. In alltäglichen Situationen aber hat er weit weniger Kontrolle über seine Brüder und streitet sich mit ihnen oft um das wenige Futter, welches Darius ihnen überlässt. Allerdings besitzt er genau wie Leonardo einen tief eingeprägten Sinn für Ehre, der sich im Verlauf der Serie erst langsam zu entfalten beginnt. Im Kampf benutzt er bevorzugt Hightech-Schwerter. *'Dark Donatello' ist, genau wie seine Vorlage, der Intelligenteste der Dark Turtles. Seine Intelligenz beschränkt sich jedoch meistens darauf, einen Gegner im Kampf zu analysieren und ihn anhand seiner Schwächen auszumanövrieren; in seiner Persönlichkeit ist er grundlegend genauso krude wie seine Brüder. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Gruppe besitzt er einen langen, greiffähigen Schwanz. *'Dark Michelangelo' ist genau wie sein Original ein undisziplinierter, kindischer und witzereißender Kerl, der durch seine verdrehte Art jedoch wesentlich weniger Sympathien bei Freund und Feind einheimst als der wahre Michelangelo. Anders als seine Brüder besitzt er eine lange Zunge, die er auch gerne heraushängen lässt. Im Kampf favorisiert Dark Michelangelo zwei mit Axtklingen versehende Keulen. *'Dark Raphael's Persönlichkeit ist eine Steigerung der Hitzköpfigkeit des wahren Raphaels. Dark Raphael ist der am wenigsten Intelligente der Dark Turtles und tendiert dazu, eher seine Wut und seine Muskeln als seinen Verstand zu gebrauchen. 'Geschichte' Die Dark Turtles wurden vom außerirdischen Eroberer Sh'Okanabo aus DNA-Proben der Turtles erschaffen, nachdem diese seine Pläne für seinen Geschmack zu oft durchkreuzt hatten. Nachdem er einen Pakt mit Darius Dunn, der die Turtles ebenfalls aus dem Weg haben wollte, geschlossen hatte, stellte er ihm die Mutantenklone zur Verfügung. Um sich vor diesen allzu wilden und verdrehten Versionen seiner erklärten Erzfeinde zu schützen, implantierte Dun den Dark Turtles eine posthypnotische Suggestion ein, die es ihnen unmöglich machte, ihm etwas anzutun. Die Dark Turtles erwiesen sich gegenüber ihren 'Originalen' in Stärke und Widerstandskraft mehr als überlegen, waren diesen aber dennoch wegen ihrem allgemeinen Mangel an Intelligenz und Kampfgeschick nicht gewachsen, so dass sie bei jeder Begegnung mit den Turtles immer den Kürzeren zogen. Das endgültige Schicksal der Dark Turtles (und von Dun) nach der Rückkehr der Turtles in ihre wahre Zeit ist durch die Absetzung einer geplanten zweiten Staffel der Fast Forward-Reihe der Serie leider ungeklärt geblieben. Auftritte *"Bad Blood" *"The Fall of Darius Dun" *"DNA is Thicker than Water" IDW Comics Die Dark Turtles werden in den IDW Comics - speziell in der Miniserie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II - von den Collectors personifiziert, einem Quartett von ektoplasmischen Dämonen. Charakter-Galerie TMNT DarkT Leo.jpg|Dark Leonardo I 03_dark_leo.gif|Dark Leonardo II TMNT DarkT Don.jpg|Dark Donatello I 03_dark_don.gif|Dark Donatello II TMNT DarkT Mike.jpg|Dark Michelangelo I 03_dark_mike.gif|Dark Michelangelo II TMNT DarkT Raph.jpg|Dark Raphael I 03_dark_raph.gif|Dark Raphael II Trivia *Die Dark Turtles werden von den Originalsprechern ihrer jeweiligen genetischen Originale gesprochen. Siehe auch *Darius Dunn 2003 Serie *Sh'Okanabo IDW Comics *Die Collectors *Ghostbusters en:Dark Turtles Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Jahr 2105 Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Schildkröten Kategorie:Handlanger